Who is Elena Elric?
by FireRoseFanfiction
Summary: When a pigeon flies into Central with a letter addressed to the Elric siblings, they have no choice but to answer due to boredom and curiosity of having fans. What could be the worst that could happen, until surprise guests weigh in their opinions of the Elrics, or perhaps one shorty in particular? Rated 'T' for that certain someone's language. Just for fun. Review away!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): A side project with The FullMetal Alchemist's Sister while I hopefully continue on the story as well. Leave a question you would like answered in the reviews by Elena. Expect the unexpected, cute Elric sibling-ness, and surprise guests.**

During a point of rest at Central Headquarters, the Elric siblings have found themselves with a lot of down time as they wait for what they should do next. On one of these days, a mysterious carrier-pigeon arrives with a letter tied around its leg for the Elrics.

**Elena:***Unties letter from carrier-pigeon and reads it, then gets out notebook*

**Edward:** *looks over to what Elena is writing* What are you doing?

**Elena:** _It says it's from our fans, and they want to know things about us._

**Alphonse:** *heads over to his two siblings, curious as well* We have fans?

**Edward: **Yeah, well, we'll see about that. *Not believing it, he picks up the letter and reads a random question* "Hey, Elena, tell us how short Ed is-" *throws the letter down* NO! WE ARE NOT DOING THIS.

**Alphonse: ***laughs as Elena smiles, writing down the answer as she does.* But brother, the fans want to know-

**Edward:** I don't care! *sees what Elena wrote* I'm taller than that!

**Elena:** *with an innocent smile*_Then maybe you should answer them, Ed._

**Edward:** *grumbles* Fine. Maybe I will. Next one is-


	2. Red

**(A/N): An answer for a question. Don't be shy to ask!**

"_Hi_, _Elena, what is your favorite color?" _The letter in question asks as the girl reads it over. Since her world of muteness limited her communication skills to that of her sketchbook, the young artist had colors upon colors to chose from. Elena glances at Edward still fuming over the earlier inquiry of his height, and a faint smile dawns on her quiet lips. The state alchemist jacket on the chair lies besides him as Alphonse attempts to calm their ranting short big brother. She guesses it very well could be the one color she never could wait to see, fabric flapping in the breeze, as her two brothers would return to her and the Rockbell home.

"_Red."_

Of course, it was more than just Edward's jacket that claimed that color. Each setting and rising of the reddening sun, marking another day without the crimson philosopher's stone and more spilling of their scarlet blood over each fight they had found themselves in.

"Another one, Ellie?" Alphonse uses this as a hopeful distraction for Edward. "Hmm. I like brown."

_Mom's hair and eyes. _Alphonse thinks his reasons behind the color as Edward snatches the letter from his armored glove.

"Favorite color, huh?" Edward looks over the sheet, having gotten over his rant. He takes a second to think it over, then a dark grin spreads over his face. "The blood of my enemies."

_"He means red, right?" _ Elena asks Alphonse, but her brother's soul only lets out a groan as Edward's new rant becomes that of joyous violence.


	3. White Lily

**(A/N): Don't forget to leave a question you would like answered in the reviews, meow!**

"_Elena, what's your favorite flower?" _

The decision is easy. The same flower their mother had loved and had held a special place in their old garden, now marking her grave upon the hill.

"_A white lily."_ Elena writes. Though it has been years since she's seen their mother's face as a very young child, one look at the flower would bring the memory back.

_"Ellie, can you water these?" Trisha Elric asks the tiny girl after having Edward dig the small holes in the dirt and Alphonse carefully cover the flower seeds up._

_"Yes, mommy!" Elena volunteers happily as she tries to bring over the watering can much too heavy for her. "Hng!"_

_"I gotcha, Ellie." Edward hurries to his little sister's side as Alphonse does the same. Together, the siblings douse each spot as their mother watches them with a fond smile. _

_She always smiled. _Elena remembers as she finds herself in middle of drawing a white lily across the page. Edward's rant of violence ends when he sees it, going through the trip of memory lane as well.

"Mom's flower." Despite being the least knowledgeable on all things green, he recalls it as such. "Yeah, that's my favorite, too."

_He doesn't even know what it is, does he? _Alphonse and Elena think in unison, and both equally correct. There's silence for a moment as each Elric once again remembers their same goal and how far they've yet to go and accomplish.

"Meow!" Alphonse's armor echoes as the quiet is shattered from the random noise. Edward lets out a frustrated shout to his younger brother, as if this was nothing new to him, as Elena raises an eyebrow from curiosity.

"_A cat?"_


	4. Milk? MILK!

**(A/N): Who is visiting the Elric siblings while Alphonse is away? You chose! As a bonus, you may also get a question answered for the character of your choice, or an Elric. Have fun!**

_"Milk._ MILK?!" Edward begins to fume, his top sure to blow off after accidentally causing Alphonse to run off with the cat bouncing away in the armor. "Now they're just doing it on purpose!"

"_I like it." _Elena answers, having had to secretly double her intake whenever Winry was about and insisting Edward drink it or forever be a pipsqueak . "_Al would drink it, too."_

"Yeah, and I bet he's off to get some for that darn cat." Edward scoffs, wondering how he's going to handle the animal situation until his baby sister looks at him with big golden eyes. "We're not keeping it. Stop it."

"_Pleeeease, brother?"_

"...No." It's very, _very_ rare times like these that Edward's glad she can't speak. Her pleading eyes and begging voice had been a deadly, yet adorable combination as a child. Edward picks up the letter again, rather seeing the question on his longest foe than put up with the guilt-tripping little sister. "Milk is gross. I'll find my own way to get taller, thank you very much."

"_So you're admitting you're short?" _Elena asks rather innocently, not willing to admit that that was on purpose.

Glaring at her with an 'I'm-going-to-get-you-for-that-later' look, both of their attention is drawn to the door as there's a knock and who enters the room?


	5. A State Alchemist?

**(A/N): Silly Roy, thinking he can avoid doing his paperwork! As always, do enjoy and leave a question if you'd like. Does Riza Hawkeye enter the room? Does Roy escape with his life? What questions do we have for Elena?**

Roy Mustang enters the room, seeming rather amused at having come in during one of Edward's rants.

"Speaking of shrimps, I just saw Alphonse running off with a cat. Know anything about it, Fullmetal?" He asks, knowing full well that the young state alchemist did. "I'd go after him if I were you."

"If I were you, I'd still kick your ass." Edward mutters under his breath for only Elena to hear and then he adds rather loudly. "And get you fired, you lousy Colonel."

"That's no way to speak to an outranking officer, or to the one who's worked so hard to keep you here." Roy casually counters, receiving a snort from the mention of 'hard work'. "Then there's the attitude, and not mention that short temper-"

"Shut up!" Edward snaps, only to prove the point. "I'm not putting up with your crap today."

He angrily escapes the room, leaving his little sister who suddenly finds herself alone with the man.

"I don't see why you couldn't have become a state alchemist instead of him. Such a pain." Roy Mustang sighs, finding himself preferring to deal with the mute Fullmetal Alchemist's sister rather than the spitfire older teen. Though he rarely ever saw the girl, and would nearly forget her existence except when it came to guilt-tripping the Elric brothers into doing his dirty work. "Don't see why you or Alphonse can't become one. What do you think? We've got openings, though you all still have access to our research banks from him."

_Become a dog of the military, you mean._ Elena won't admit that she had thought about it while Edward had trained for the state alchemist exam. Ever since Roy had first visited them with the offer, it had always seemed for the eldest brother. Another sacrifice for him to make in order to get their bodies back, though seeming like the worst with the way Pinako had reacted. The military took people and alchemists away, commanded their lives, did the dirty work that normal men couldn't accomplish. It was a life that Edward honestly didn't want for himself, and especially not for his younger siblings and even more so his baby sister.

And that had been that. The thought of becoming something that appeared so strong and intimidating to the young girl, seemed so impossible when the focus fell on Edward. Always her big brother, or Alphonse.

_"I don't know." Don't think I can. I'm not strong like they are, like Ed is. "I'm not that great."_

"From what I've seen, you've got what it takes. Don't let that shorty overshadow you, or Alphonse for that matter." Roy informs her, reading Elena's eyes that seem to say differently than the written words. "Think it over."

"Sir? Where have you gone off to? You better not be avoiding all the paperwork I just gave you." The stern and seemingly very agitated voice of Riza Hawkeye commands from outside the room as they hear her pass by with the sound of a gun clicking rather loudly. They both jump as the doorknob turns.

"Protect me." _She's kind, like Alphonse, right? She'll-_

"_You're the one she's after. Not me_."

_WHY?! _Roy mentally screams, the girl's expression of that with no sympathy for the work-evading Colonel that was her brother's boss. Though to be honest, she wasn't sure if she should help him or not. Then again, if it meant crossing Miss Hawkeye...


End file.
